Lithium-ion batteries, e.g. for automotive applications, are known to comprise a multiplicity of battery cells. These battery cells are individually monitored, e.g. in respect of their voltage and temperature, on the basis of safety requirements. The monitoring is performed by monitoring units, also called cell supervising circuits. Conventional monitoring units communicate with a central controller frequently via the known CAN (controller area network) bus. Conventional monitoring units are usually of identical design in terms of software and hardware in order to be able to manufacture them inexpensively.
FIG. 1 shows a known battery 100 that comprises a plurality of battery modules 102 and respective monitoring units 104 connected thereto. The battery modules 102 each comprise a plurality of series-connected lithium-ion battery cells 106. The monitoring units 104 are connected to the battery modules 102 such that they are able to measure or monitor the voltage thereof. All the monitoring units 104 and a battery control unit 107 are connected to a CAN bus 108. The known monitoring units 104 are identical in terms of software and hardware. When the monitoring units 104 are switched on, they are therefore addressed by the battery control unit BCU via the CAN bus in a random order.